Nessa única noite
by Dhost
Summary: Nada dura para sempre. As coisas que nos fazem bem duram menos ainda. E, as vezes, a culpa disso é inteiramente nossa... UA


**Nome:** Nessa única noite

**Autora:** Dhost

**Sinopse:** Nada dura para sempre. As coisas que nos fazem bem duram menos ainda. E, as vezes, a culpa disso é inteiramente nossa.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao mangaká Masashi Kishimoto. Essa estória não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso!:** Cena implícita de sexo, do tipo que só mostra eles se beijando, corta e então eles na cama depois, mas achei melhor avisar mesmo assim.

**N/A:** Mais uma pra lista de fics que eu tinha feito pra concursos. O tema dessa era natal e, de alguma forma, acabou ficando assim... UA e um Sasuke meio OOC, já que foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi sobre ele. Mesmo assim, espero que gostem.^^

* * *

><p><strong>NESSA ÚNICA NOITE<strong>

-Olha mamãe! Olha! Está nevando!

Os gritos alegres do garotinho chamaram sua atenção enquanto ele saia da loja. Ele levantou a cabeça, seguindo a direção que o garoto apontava com o dedo, apenas para descobrir que o que ele estava dizendo era a mais pura verdade.

Só que, ao contrário do menino, ele não ficou nem um pouco feliz por causa disso. Pra ele, se estava nevando, significava apenas que o tempo havia ficado frio o bastante para chegar a isso.

E Sasuke odiava o frio.

Ele odiava ter que usar toneladas de roupas só pra conseguir sair na rua, ter que colocar dúzias de cobertores na sua cama antes de dormir e deixar vários outros espalhados por toda a casa pra ele ir pegando-os enquanto passava, e tudo isso pra ainda continuar com frio depois.

Por esse mesmo motivo ele odiava a neve e odiava o inverno. E isso só aumentava o seu ódio por aquela época do ano.

Não importava o quanto as pessoas ficassem surpresas ao o ouvirem dizer isso, era a mais pura verdade: Sasuke odiava o natal.

Bom, não exatamente a idéia do natal: nascimento de Cristo, reunir as pessoas queridas (isso não significava, necessariamente, membros da sua família), tempo de paz e felicidade... Ele não tinha nada contra essa parte. Mas aquela corrida consumista na qual as pessoas o haviam transformado, a quase obrigação de comprar presentes caríssimos pra praticamente todo mundo que você já falou 'oi' na vida, as disputas pra ver quem tinha a casa mais iluminada (que eram um desperdício de energia absurdo), e a idéia que se tinha de que todas as pessoas sãs e boas no mundo tinham que AMAR essa data ou seria como se elas estivessem sendo possuídas pelo demônio... _Essa_ parte era uma história diferente. Essa parte lhe dava nos nervos. E ela nem era a principal razão pra ele odiar a data.

Mas mesmo com tudo isso ele tinha acordado mais cedo naquele dia para comprar enfeites novos para sua árvore e mais alguns ingredientes para o jantar que ele iria preparar. Mesmo assim ele iria, de muito mau humor, arrumar a casa inteira. Sabendo que, quando a hora chegasse, ele passaria a adorar tudo aquilo e aproveitaria tudo ao máximo.

Porque _ele_ odiava o natal, mas _ela_ amava. E ela havia escolhido aquela data como um dia especial para os dois.

E Sasuke simplesmente amava todo momento que ele passava ao lado dela.

O sussurro de 'estou em casa' saiu de sua boca mais como um hábito do que qualquer outra coisa. Não havia ninguém mais na sua casa para saudá-lo, ainda era muito cedo. Ainda havia algumas horas até o horário combinado... Horas demais para o gosto do moreno, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Resignado, ele começou a arrumar a casa do jeito que sabia que ela mais iria gostar: A árvore com novos enfeites misturados àqueles que já duravam anos, luzes nas janelas e pequenos enfeites espalhados pelos cômodos. Ele descobriu, com um pequeno palavrão, que o motor do trenzinho havia quebrado, mas mesmo assim ele o deixou lá, apenas com a música ligada. Era até melhor assim.

Ele sabia que a musiquinha começaria a lhe dar nos nervos em poucos minutos, mas como ela não tinha o costume de bater antes de entrar (não que ele se importasse) era melhor já ficar prevenido.

Enquanto trabalhava, Sasuke tentava ao máximo ignorar a ansiedade que crescia dentro dele, mas já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que eles haviam se visto e agora faltava tão pouco! A saudade, que ele conseguia manter controlada a maior parte do tempo, havia ficado quase insuportável nos últimos dias. Tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-la e nunca mais deixá-la ir embora, mas ele sabia que não seria possível. Namoros à distância podiam ser horríveis, mas aquilo era...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, cortando aquela linha de pensamentos. Não tinha tempo para ficar se afundando em sentimentos quando ainda tinha tanta coisa pra fazer. Se algum dos seus amigos pudesse sequer suspeitar das coisas que às vezes passavam pela cabeça do Uchiha ficariam, no mínimo, chocados, mas a verdade é que, por baixo daquela camada de frieza e superioridade, Sasuke era uma pessoa apaixonada. No sentido de que mergulhava de cabeça em tudo o que sentia.

'Obsessivo', era o que ela costumava dizer, ao que ele só dava de ombros.

Ele reproduziu o gesto quase inconscientemente e foi para a cozinha para terminar o jantar. Era um jantar normal de natal, nada muito elaborado. Só porque Sasuke sabia cozinhar, já que vivera sozinho desde pequeno, não significava que ele tinha que gostar.

Mas mesmo pensando assim ele ainda caprichou um pouco, porque sabia que isso a deixaria feliz. E as vontades dela eram as únicas com as quais ele se importava além das dele. O Uchiha nem sabia que era capaz disso, se importar com outro alguém num nível tão profundo, até conhecê-la.

-Huummm, isso está com um cheiro bom...

O coração de Sasuke diminuiu de ritmo, parou e depois começou a bater descontroladamente, a colher que ele segurava caiu de volta na pia com um barulho que passou despercebido pelo moreno. Porque ele sabia de quem era aquela voz e, depois disso, nada mais importava.

Ele se virou como um raio e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando finalmente a viu: Ela estava parada na porta, com uma das mãos apoiada no batente. Os cabelos curtos estavam, como sempre, sendo mantidos longe da sua testa com uma faixa e realçavam seus magníficos olhos verdes, nos quais Sasuke se achava capaz de se perder por horas, porque eles eram os únicos que lhe mostravam uma paixão igual à dele. Um sorriso doce estava estampado nos seus lábios, enquanto ela murmurava a canção que saia do trenzinho.

Ela estava como ele se lembrava e, ainda assim, estava mais linda do que nunca.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção e ela pegou a dica, correndo até ele e pulando em cima de seu amado, que a esperava de braços abertos.

-Sakura...

Ele a abraçou com força, sentindo aquele corpo que se encaixava perfeitamente no seu, sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela e a maciez de seus cabelos. E de repente a saudade era um sentimento distante e esquecido.

-Ah Sasuke-kun, eu senti tanto a sua falta...

E antes que ele percebesse as mãos dela estavam no seu rosto e a boca dela estava colada à dele. Sem perder tempo, Sasuke passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dela e ela lhe garantiu acesso, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Ele só a soltou quando estava completamente sem ar. E ver que ela ainda parecia bem enquanto ele estava todo ofegante fez ele se lembrar de uma coisa.

-Quanto tempo nós...

Mas ela o calou com outro beijo, que só durou uns poucos segundos antes dela soltá-lo.

-Não vamos pensar sobre isso agora. Eu acabei de chegar.

Um sorriso suave apareceu no rosto dele, um sorriso que era destinado apenas pra ela.

-É mesmo, e imagino que esteja com fome...

Ela riu e os olhos dela brilharam daquele jeito que só brilhavam pra ele.

-Estou faminta! Sinto como se eu não comesse há um ano!

Sasuke riu um pouco, mas não se sentiu muito confortável com a brincadeira.

-Então sente-se na mesa que eu já vou...

-Ah, não! Nós não vamos comer aqui.

Ele se voltou confuso pra ela, e também não gostou daquele novo brilho nos seus olhos.

-Nós vamos fazer um piquenique no parque, embaixo da árvore de natal.

-É mesmo, é...?

-Sim! Por favor, Sasuke-kun! Olha, imagina nós dois, juntinhos, embaixo da árvore toda iluminada e das estrelas... Não é a coisa mais romântica que você já viu?

-Mas a neve...

-Não está mais nevando.

Ele olhou desconfiado pela janela e constatou que era verdade. Um manto branco cobria o chão, mas o céu estava limpo e cheio de estrelas. Ele voltou a olhar pra ela e deu de ombros.

-Tá bom, espertinha, você venceu. Mas me avise se essa mania de me interromper vai durar a noite toda, porque daí eu já fico quieto e me poupo os aborrecimentos.

Ela revirou os olhos pra ele, mas nem ligou, passando direto pelo moreno e indo embalar a comida.

-Você vai me ajudar ou não? E não esquece de ir pegar seu casaco depois! Nunca vi ninguém mais friorento que você!

Ele deu de ombros de novo, mas foi ajudá-la mesmo assim.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, sob as luzes da árvore e comendo um delicioso jantar, eles começaram a conversar. Não eram os únicos ali, mas não fazia diferença, porque eles estavam presos em seu próprio mundo. Falaram sobre coisas sem importância e sobre a vida de Sasuke, há muito ele havia desistido de perguntar sobre o que acontecia com ela, pois sabia que ela nunca respondia. Sasuke contou várias coisas e riu, outra coisa que chocaria as pessoas que ele conhece, mas não havia nada que o moreno pudesse fazer, ela era a única que o fazia querer agir assim e ele só agia assim na frente dela, ou quando estava com ela.<p>

Ele não negava nem pra si mesmo que era uma pessoa mais feliz quando estava ao lado da garota, não importava o que eles estivessem fazendo ou há quanto tempo estavam juntos, tudo ao lado dela parecia simplesmente... Certo.

Ele queria passar todo o resto de seus dias assim, olhando nos olhos dela. E saber que era assim que poderia ter sido era algo que assombrava Sasuke mesmo naqueles momentos.

Se apenas aquilo não tivesse acontecido... Se apenas ele não tivesse...

Ela viu os olhos dele escurecerem e rapidamente colou os lábios nos dele com determinação.

-Não comece Sasuke, nós não vamos revisitar isso esta noite.

-Mas...

-Nada de 'mas'! Eu disse que não, então é não. Não me obrigue a enfiar esse panetone na sua boca pra fazer você ficar quieto, porque você sabe que eu faria!

Ele riu de leve, mas ainda acrescentou...

-Eu não sei como você consegue não me odiar. E continuar voltando mesmo sabendo que fui eu... _Hunf_!

Ele não conseguiu terminar, porque Sakura cumpriu sua ameaça de enfiar o bolo na sua boca.

-É porque eu te amo, seu idiota! Agora cala a boca e come!

Ele fez o melhor que pôde para engolir aquele pedaço gigantesco, enquanto ela continuava reclamando.

-Credo, parece bipolar! Num segundo tá todo alegre e no outro começa a vir com essas... Sinceramente, eu não sei o que eu faço com você!

Num movimento rápido ele pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-a, cada um dos dedos, e depois a virou pare beijar-lhe a palma e o interior do seu pulso, enquanto ela olhava de boca aberta pra ele. Quando acabou ele levantou a cabeça pra ela, com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

-Vamos combinar que o meu modo de fazer você calar a boca é bem melhor do que o seu.

E, antes que ela pudesse reclamar, ele puxou-a para outro beijo, que foi recebido do mesmo jeito que os outros. Mas esse beijo mudou, ficou mais quente e mais desesperado enquanto ela apertava o casaco dele e ele corria as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

Naquele momento eles decidiram que era hora de voltar pra casa.

* * *

><p>Não havia nada que ele amasse mais do que fazer amor com ela, Sasuke pensou, enquanto olhava para o rosto adormecido da mulher ao seu lado. Só depois que deixou a teimosia de lado é que ele havia percebido que havia se apaixonado por ela desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, e sabia que a amaria até o final da sua vida, da mesma forma e a cada dia um pouco mais do que no anterior.<p>

Sasuke esticou o braço para arrumar melhor as cobertas em cima deles. Havia recomeçado a nevar assim que eles botaram o pé de volta pra dentro da casa, sendo que Sasuke nem vira as nuvens se formando. Ele olhou mais um pouco para a garota, imaginando se ela poderia ter algo a ver com isso, mas logo desistiu e deixou os olhos se fecharem. Antes de cair no sono ele a abraçou mais forte junto ao corpo e desejou com todas as suas forças que aquele momento durasse pra sempre.

Mas a vida raramente funciona como a gente deseja.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-kun...<p>

O moreno foi sendo lentamente arrancado de seus sonhos, a pressa naquela voz que ele tanto amava tentava evocar alguma coisa dentro dele. Do que é que ele estava esquecendo?

-Sasuke-kun, acorda, por favor, eu tenho que ir...

A engrenagem na mente de Sasuke girou e a dor que o seu encaixe lançou pelo seu corpo o fez abrir os olhos no mesmo instante, sentando-se como um raio e procurando o relógio que ficava na mesa ao lado da cama. Não era possível! Não podia ter chegado a hora! Ainda não, por favor...!

Mas tinha. O relógio apontava dois minutos pra meia noite. Só mais dois minutos pro fim do natal, pro fim do seu tempo com ela. E ele havia perdido tempo dormindo, quando poderiam ter ficado juntos. O arrependimento correu pelas suas veias como um veneno, juntando-se aos outros sentimentos amargos que cresciam dentro dele. Abandono, tristeza, raiva, desespero...

Todos os sentimentos bons haviam acabado, assim como acabavam toda vez. Tudo que havia de bom nele iria embora com ela mais uma vez.

Ele virou-se para ela, agarrando-a pelos ombros, e olhou naqueles olhos que ele amava, olhos que agora mostravam uma dor que era igual, se não maior que a sua.

-Não Sakura! Ainda não! Fica só mais um pouco, só dessa vez! Por favor!

-Eu não posso, Sasuke-kun... Eu queria, mas... Não posso, eu não posso.

As lágrimas que começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela doeram no coração de Sasuke, junto com as suas palavras, que machucavam por serem a mais pura verdade.

Ela não podia mais ficar junto com ele, porque ela já estava morta. Ela havia morrido cinco anos atrás num acidente de carro. Ainda hoje Sasuke se lembrava com toda clareza:

_Era natal, e eles estavam voltando da festa que a família dela organizava todo ano. Sasuke estava dirigindo, enquanto Sakura cantava algumas canções de natal que saiam do rádio do carro e naquele momento ela parecia tão linda que ele teve que se inclinar para beijá-la._

_Ele nunca viu de onde surgiu o outro carro. Quando Sasuke percebeu, ele já estava rodando, saindo da pista, derrapando em direção a uma árvore, que vinha numa velocidade alarmante em direção ao lado do passageiro. Ele viu o terror se espalhar no rosto dela quando ela percebeu o que iria acontecer, e depois ele não viu mais nada._

_Os ocupantes do outro carro saíram ilesos, Sasuke teve alguns ferimentos mais sérios, mas nada grave, e Sakura havia morrido. E Sasuke culpou a si mesmo e se odiou durante cada minuto que passara desde então._

Ele nem sabe como conseguiu agüentar aquele primeiro ano, como ele fez pra conviver com toda aquela dor que o consumia a cada dia que passava e que só aumentava conforme aquela data ia se aproximando. Aquela data maldita, aquele dia que ele odiava.

Mas então o natal chegou e ela voltou pra ele, como um anjo, dando-lhe um susto maior que todos no mundo, mas voltou. E para Sasuke foi como se ele voltasse a ver o sol, depois de anos preso no mais profundo abismo.

Até que ela teve que partir de novo.

Mas ela prometeu que voltaria no próximo natal, se ele ainda estivesse naquele mundo para recebê-la, e deu a Sasuke um motivo para continuar vivendo, algo a que se agarrar para superar os dias que passavam.

Ele foi gradualmente voltando ao normal e ela continuou voltando e partindo. Assim como iria partir de novo agora.

Sasuke esperava que fosse ficar mais fácil, mas simplesmente não ficava. A felicidade de vê-la e tocá-la de novo não valia aquela dor de perdê-la mais uma vez, mas ele não conseguia abrir mão dela. Ele aceitaria aquela dor enquanto ela também aceitasse e continuasse voltando pra ele.

Ele soltou dos ombros dela e a envolveu num abraço, apertando-a com toda a força contra seu corpo, se preparando para o vazio que estava por vir.

-Eu te amo, Sakura, mais do que tudo! Eu...

-Eu sei Sasuke-kun. – Ela também o segurava com toda a força, mas suas palavras eram suaves. – Eu também te amo.

_"Eu não sei como você consegue não me odiar. E continuar voltando mesmo sabendo que fui eu que causei a sua morte."_

_"É porque eu te amo, seu idiota."_

E no segundo seguinte o relógio marcou meia noite, e ela simplesmente não estava mais lá. O natal havia terminado.

Sasuke apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, deixando que as lágrimas que ele não permitia que nem mesmo ela visse escorressem pelo seu rosto e encharcassem o lençol.

Sasuke realmente, realmente, odiava o natal.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Eu juro que até hoje eu não sei explicar como que um tema de natal acabou virando uma fic angst. _<p>

Maaas, espero que vocês tenham gostado. E se emocionado, nem que tenha sido um pouco.

Reviews, pretty please? E críticas construtivas (se não for pedir muito) vão ser muito apreciadas. *_*


End file.
